


Friendship and Courage and Whatever

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some battles can't be fought alone. You gotta have friendship and courage and whatever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship and Courage and Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Made for linear_flower at LJ. Possible physical triggers: some bright/flashing lights. The title is a reference to [this page](http://img.blorgblorgbl.org/images/scortpulgrim/150-151.gif) from the comics :)

Download (24.5MB, wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?b42zn9pbbap41d1) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/xJAc39Fn/Dogstar_-_Friendship_and_Coura.html)

[Friendship and Courage and Whatever](http://vimeo.com/84852942) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password** : sexbobomb 

**Music** : The Pure and the Tainted by Blue Stahli


End file.
